


A Temporary Stillness

by ptheNut



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptheNut/pseuds/ptheNut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty knows Ellen</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Temporary Stillness

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing

 

        It’s not that she let her guard down. It’s just that she thought she knew Ellen. Knew just what she was made of. At some point she stopped studying Ellen thinking she knew it all.

        A misjudgment? Perhaps.

        She didn’t notice the changing body language. She couldn’t see the look in Ellen’s eyes that did not match the tone of her voice. She paid no attention to the evaporating personal space.

        She didn’t feel she was drawn to Ellen. No. Lulled. Lulled into thinking their closeness was harmless and not a necessity.

       When the strike came she realized much too late just how close she had let Ellen get.

       She is in Ellen’s arms powerless, defenseless, overcome. Ellen strikes with her lips, tongue and smooth cool hands. She is relentless and Patty is lost.

 


End file.
